


爱要坦荡荡

by yiyetainan



Category: 25 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyetainan/pseuds/yiyetainan





	爱要坦荡荡

乐队背景 一场来到法国的演出  
剧情不要在意 有脏话

这可能是林彦俊二十四年人生中遭受最大的一次心理震撼。  
他现在瘫坐在沙发上，手摁额头，太阳穴的青筋一个劲的跳个不停。他的脑袋里现在有一个大大的疑问。  
男人和男人他妈的也能做爱？  
事情是这样的，因为种种不可抗力的原因，在国内上黄色网站的途径并不是那么的便捷，所以当林彦俊发现他可以自由的登录pornhub的时候实在是喜出望外，不是基督教的他也在胸口画了个十字表示，幸运我的老天爷啊，my boby is already。  
他发誓他只是随便看看，像每一个单身男青年那样。怎么，不允许爱豆谈恋爱还不允许爱豆看黄片吗？虽然那些预览图尺度颇大，屏幕越往下滑林彦俊心里不禁发出“呕”的声音，并决定，靠，好恶。终于选择了一个封面不那么渗人的准备开始看，林彦俊心里一阵感叹，诶，活了这么久，我还是第一次这么轻松地看到簧片，我真不容易啊我。但是过了十五秒，他的灵魂受到了震撼，四肢僵硬不能动弹，并用了最后一点力气把视频关了，并扶额沉思，我不会是弯的吧?  
因为在他点的视频开始之前有一个gv的广告，而他一动不动的把它看完了。回想一下视频的内容，两个男的一起走进房间，“嗯........嗯？”  
这两个男的在接吻，“哦，这是个gv广告.........操了，这是gv？”  
他们开始边亲边脱衣服，“我靠靠靠靠，我现在关掉还来得及吗？”  
开始do i。“？？？？”

整个广告短短几秒，剪切了精华部分浓缩成十五秒，但这十五秒足以摧毁林彦俊二十四年的认知，第一是他知道了男人和男人是怎么做爱的，第二是，他刚刚明明有时间可以退出，但是他没有，他好奇又带着一丝好奇的（向天发誓他真的只是好奇）认真看完了，并且对此的第一感觉是，好像还不赖嘛。  
接着一瞬间的反应，我操了我刚刚在想什么，什么还不赖？林彦俊你清醒一点！但是没法回避的时他刚刚的真实想法，他没法骗自己，他并不讨厌，也不觉得恶心，甚至觉得感觉不错。

难道我是弯的？这个想法狠狠的击中了他，令他感到头晕目眩呼吸不畅，闭着眼睛摊了好几分钟才缓过来，不对不对，我怎么可能是弯的，凭着对自己的深刻认识，我绝不可能是弯的好不好。林彦俊深呼吸几次，鼓起勇气打开手机，再次点开这个视频。  
不行，我要再看一遍，确认一下。  
可惜的是这个广告只能在第一次看视频的时候才有，现在即使是拖到前面也看不到了，林彦俊灵机一动滑到了pornhub的gay板块，果断的点开了前几个播放量居高看起来还不错的视频，拖动进度条check了重点部分然后立即换下一个，在看了几个视频之后林彦俊突然大梦惊醒，等一下，我在干什么，不是是看一个就关吗，我在干什么？？

短短几分钟遭受两次认知重创的林彦俊现在躺在沙发上闭眼不起，因为那些画面总是挥之不去，我完了我完了，林彦俊心里直打鼓，我肮脏了，我的思想肮脏了，不要不要不要。林彦俊正在和自己做强烈的思想斗争，门被推开有人进来了都没意识到。  
“嘿，林彦俊，吃晚饭去了，快点起来。”陈立农进来叫林彦俊一起去外面吃饭，他们在小红书上找到一家很近的很不错的网红餐厅，打算去那里吃吃喝喝然后再去酒吧喝酒。这时候林彦俊脑海里正充满了不可描述的画面，越是想把它们从脑海里赶走，但是它们却越发的清晰，越是生动。  
“啊！”他被叫醒，林彦俊一睁开眼睛，看到的就是陈立农的脸，一瞬间竟然把他的脸和刚刚视频里的画面合在一起，脸腾一下就红到耳朵。  
“你怎么了，你不舒服吗？”面对陈立农的关怀林彦俊避之不及，“不是不是，就是睡得有点热。”一边捂着脸转向另一边降温，但是越是想脸就是越烫，温度怎么都降不下去。陈立农在他背后有想要伸出却不知放在那里的手。  
“好吧，你等会自己出来，我们在门口等你。”陈立农一直都是很聪明很有眼力见的主，知道他需要独处，马上就离开，留下独立的空间给他自己静静，林彦俊在这时候真是感谢的不行。待恢复过来以后整理了一下，确认自己的脸不再发烫后就走出房门，加入了法国街头探店旅程。  
这顿饭林彦俊吃的魂不守舍，面对精致的菜肴和与之匹配的高昂价格一个都没往心里去。他们队里一个鼓手Justin和键盘手范丞丞倒是吃的high，大概拍了两千张照片，回去有的好发的。顺便一说，他们队里的主唱是陈立农，而他是吉他手，四个人的小乐队，但因为出得音乐风格非常年轻欢快并没有归于摇滚乐队的范畴，反而还因为出众的身材和外貌总是和偶像歌手相提并论，可以说是一个偶像摇滚乐队。  
吃完饭以后林彦俊先上车里呆着，鼓手和键盘正在店门口拍照留念，陈立农提前离开他们回到车上，一上车后排就发现林彦俊在那里把头靠着车窗双眼无神的沉思。  
也不算两眼无神，好像还有点忧郁的味道呢。陈立农想。  
“怎么，是球鞋没抢到还是你妹妹谈了一个四十岁的男朋友？你看你愁的。”陈立农看林彦俊愁眉不展就插科打诨道，希望用轻松地语气撬开他的嘴巴，让他好好解释一下为什么那么忧郁。  
林彦俊此时心中有许多的疑问，从刚刚吃饭就一个个堆积在他的喉咙里，它们出不去，就和那些精美的食物一起吞下肚。但它们现在满的要从喉咙里冒出来。  
我为什么会看GV，为什么我看了还觉得不恶心，为什么我不仅不恶心还觉得还不错甚至还多看了几部？  
我不反感是不是说明我是弯的，等一下，我这么害怕这么胆怯希望自己千万别是弯的是不是证明我是个深柜？？！  
啊，怎么办！我向我爸妈出柜的时候要说什么呢？你们的儿子在看了几部基片之后发现自己其实是个同性恋吗？

林彦俊看到陈立农的脸，立马又想起自己脑海里一些不可描述的画面，两个男人压在一起，一个操另一个的屁股，伴随着一些粗喘和呻吟。一个想法涌上心头，比其他想法更加强烈更加有压倒性。  
“你觉得男人和男人做爱是什么感觉？”   
陈立农在听到他的话之后一脸惊诧，愣了一会儿憋出一句“啊？”此时林彦俊得脸后面有些许暖黄色的灯光从车窗玻璃那儿散出来沾在脸上，颇有些旖旎的味道，看得他丢了魂，“可能和女人做爱的感觉一样？”陈立农说。  
林彦俊马上低下头捂住脸，再抬起头来的时候眼睛红了，痛苦的扒着自己的脸说，“你绝对不敢相信我今天看了什么。天呐........”林彦俊在犹豫自己要不要开口说，毕竟聊这个也太超过了，但他没有别人可以讲，此时实在是非常的崩溃。  
“你今天看了什么，跟我说说？”陈立农给了他一个鼓励的眼神，因为林彦俊看起来不安极了，那对锋利的眉毛紧皱在一起，嘴唇也在控住不住的颤抖，他实在是很好奇到底是什么能把他吓成这样。  
“我今天上了会网，然后.......”林彦俊深吸了一口气，“我发誓我是不小心的........”  
正当林彦俊准备敞开心扉倾吐一番，那两个小兔崽子不是时候的来了，“哟，你们聊什么呢，一脸严肃？”键盘手兴致高昂的打断了他们，随后而来的还有鼓手凑热闹，“我也要听我也要听！”面对另外两位的好奇，林彦俊和陈立农默契的对视一眼，“没什么重要的。”如果这事和他们讲就更解释不清楚了，陈立农打算在这时候保持沉默，林彦俊也打算闭口不谈假装什么都没发生的样子。然后这四个人就各怀心事的一起坐车去酒吧玩，其实两个小孩没什么心事，陈立农的心事他也不敢猜，那么最有心事的是林彦俊，他觉得他得找个机会解释一下，他不想让尴尬一直弥漫在他和陈立农之间。毕竟一个直男不该问出这样的问题的，对吧？

他们在酒吧喝了几杯，范丞丞一定要和打碟的DJ尬舞，Justin因为买酒的时候摸不出护照现在正在各处抱头鼠窜，陈立农在喝杯子边上沾着盐的玛格丽特，他自己在舞池里和一位六七十岁的老太太跳舞，你别看这老太太这么大年纪了，人家还涂口红画眼影呢。  
但凡现在性别为女的都看着眉清目秀的。林彦俊卑微的想，一边拉着老太太转了好几圈。

最后他们每人都痛饮几杯计划打道回府，林彦俊也没少喝，希望用酒精能麻痹自己的意识，我拜托你他妈的能不能不要再想了。林彦俊到后来已经坐在地上拍自己的头，要是没人拉着估计得用头撞桌子，因为他脑海里总是浮现陈立农的脸，那张年轻的，不笑的时候冷酷但笑起来又有点俏皮的可爱的小脸。  
不知道他在床上会是什么样子？  
他被一条有力的胳膊架起来，头歪到了某个人的肩膀上，在意识稍微还清醒的时候能闻到隐隐约约的海盐香水味，然后一路晃晃悠悠的回酒店了，途中虽然眼睛都没睁开但脑子还在飞速转动，等等这是谁的香水味，哦好像是我自己的......嗯........是哪个崽偷用了老子的香水。

林彦俊被扶到房间，酒醒了不少，反正因为他也喝得不多，看清是陈立农扶他回来的时候他其实也见怪不怪了，谁叫他总是出现在他的身边，好让他的脑海里总是出现他的脸。  
“陈立农，我有话跟你说。”  
“......说什么，我没有多想哦。”陈立农自然而然的接上。  
林彦俊沉默了一会，没好气的看他一眼“你怎么知道我要说什么？”林彦俊坐在床上，陈立农蹲着帮他解鞋带，还贴心的。林彦俊看着这颗可爱的毛茸茸的脑袋，想，他怎么越到晚上看着越迷人呢，难道这就是越夜越美丽？和男人做爱我这辈子是体验不到了，但是和男人接吻应该可以体验一下吧。  
他看准了陈立农那张嘴就亲了上去，准确无误的撞在一起，陈立农被砸懵了，盯着林彦俊温柔又布满水汽的眼睛移不开目光，定不住心神。  
林彦俊说，“我就是想试一下......”接着无奈的停顿，“我要是亲你还什么感觉都没有的话就好了。”但事实证明他错了，而且他不能这么做，他有感觉到爆，陈立农立马把他摁在床上亲，比他刚刚还要用力好几倍，他感觉自己瞬间被亲硬了，顶起来的裆部蹭到男孩的小腹，然后被他被摁着揉了几下就胀的更大，陈立农的手掌不怀好意的贴着他的裆部，在他耳边吹气，“你喜欢这个？”  
林彦俊没法回避，他被亲硬了是事实，他喜欢这个，而且他之前可没觉得光接吻就能这么有感觉，是陈立农太会亲还是他太想做。他不安的点点头，“嗯。”  
像是得到了允许，陈立农一边亲他一边想帮他弄出来，手在底下握住他半勃的阴茎撸动，林彦俊被亲的迷蒙，不由自主的挺身往他手里送。“是不是还挺舒服的。”陈立农问他，但是  
林彦俊已经爽的不会说话了，只会咬住嘴唇发出几声低沉的哼声表示他很满意。林彦俊过了一会就射在他手上，喘着粗气问，“你想不想要？”其实陈立农刚刚在亲他的时候就比他还硬了，林彦俊握在手上的时候觉得，我的天哪我以前怎么不知道有这么大。纤长的手指胡乱的乱撸一气没什么效果，林彦俊放开了玩，回想了一下视频里的情节，然后做了酒醒之后绝对要杀陈立农灭口的事。他把舌头对准那根东西的头部舔了一下，还没等陈立农反应过来，然后就把整个前端都，含了进去，舔的整个头部都湿漉漉的，笨拙的张着嘴巴用舌头蹭，希望能他能舒服一点。  
“你喜欢这个吗。”林彦俊问这个的时候眼神显得特别无辜，其实就是他半醉半醒而已，好像再问他，哦你喜不喜欢这外面挂着的红色窗帘一样。回应他的是陈立农按住他的后颈迫使他往前吞吃更多的部分，他的眼神变了，一只凶狠的小豹子在大草原里展开他的初次猎杀，瞬间扑倒逃窜的小鹿，叼出跳动的心脏。  
手作为艺人的第二张脸，林彦俊可是随身都带护手霜的，但是他带护手霜只是因为想着能润滑一下手部而已。在陈立农把一坨牛奶味的护手霜挤进他两腿之间，他意识到他要被可能没有那么专业的润滑一下了。陈立农从背后亲他，因为他自己挑的后入位，林彦俊捂着脸转到另一边说，“你别看我的脸好不好？”  
“你说什么就是什么。”  
林彦俊闻到一阵他的熟悉的香水味，但其实他今天喷的不是这只，心中突然漏了一拍，问道，“陈立农，你是不是喷了我的香水。”  
“抱歉，我只是喜欢闻你的味道。”陈立农的脑袋搁在他的颈窝，深吸一口气，“我就是想闻闻你的味道。”  
“.......你觉得我是海盐香水的味道？”  
“橙子，木吉他，家用香氛和薯片味。”陈立农认真的回答，“等一下......你是不是吃零食的时候掉进领子里了?”  
“操你的陈立农。”

陈立农立刻就拉开他的腿操进去，第一次就用进到这么深的体位让他有点吃不消，痛楚是一定的，但过了不久痛楚都转化成了一种他从未体验过的快感，化成一波波浪潮扑向他本来就不那么清醒的脑子。他被操的很舒服，清醒之后可能会考虑把陈立农的备注改成小奶狗。陈立农把他翻了个身，粗大的阴茎又整根插进他的后穴，“彦俊哥哥，我还是想看着你的脸。”陈立农让还是想换一个能看见林彦俊脸的体位，让他的腿缠在他的腰上，贴的比之前更紧些。  
“不行，我害羞。”林彦俊生无可恋，他都已经做了可是心里还是有点没接受，“你不许跟任何人说，听到了没？”  
“就我们两个人知道，我们明白的彦俊哥哥，我很听话。”  
“乖。”在操累之前林彦俊用最后一点力气摸摸他的脑袋。

第二天他们还有一个通告要赶，键盘和鼓手去买早饭，林彦俊和陈立农俩人心照不宣的待在车里，清晨的阳光好刺眼，林彦俊不禁往旁边躲了躲，移到离阳光远的地方但更靠近陈立农了。两人在对视一眼之后又尴尬的移开了，沉默了一会，林彦俊开口说，“在我这里做就是做了，没有什么试一试的说法。”林彦俊耸了耸肩，看到范丞丞提着从早饭冲向一堆鸽子觉得应该还有一会能说，“所以.........”  
忽然另一侧的车门被拉开，林彦俊扶额，怎么，你们还是轮流来的。  
“耶我是第一名！是可爱的Justin是第一名吗？”Justin自嗨了一阵注意到后排两位型男面色不对，“怎么，又在聊什么？我也要听。”  
“没什么，吃你的早饭。”陈立农回嘴道。偷偷把手伸过去握住林彦俊。“哦，你们有秘密不告诉！”Justin还在说，陈立农看着林彦俊没说话，嗯，可能是有一个吧。


End file.
